


A perfect day

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Just a short fic, inspired by ...well, you will see ;-)





	A perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for proofreading, Sarah

It was a very nice day on a Saturday afternoon. Danny was lying on the garden chair, only wearing some trunks and his sunglasses, a beer in his hand. Ryan stood in front of the grill and put the charcoal in it, wearing some shorts, a short sleeve and the apron Danny bought him a few weeks ago. ´Mr. good lookin´is cookin´´.  
Danny tried to make him believe it was just a funny joke, but Ryan knew him better. It was his way to say `I still fancy you so much`. That was the reason why Ryan loved to wear it, every chance he got. 

"I 'm starving here. When are the steaks ready?", Danny asked from his chair, without opening his eyes. Ryan laughs "you have to be patient for once, the steaks aren't even on the grill, the charcoal isn´t ready yet."  
He took his beer from the garden table and walked to Danny. He couldn´t take his eyes off him. Danny looked so fit it was almost unreal. Light sweat was shining on his chest and Ryan unconsciouslly pulled on his pants to get him more comfortable. He stopped in front of Danny, went to his knees and steals a quick kiss from his lips before he reached to his ear and whispered lowly "Is there something I can do for you to pass the time?" Danny grabbed Ryans ass and pressed himself hard on him, so that he could feel his dick. He was hard since he saw Ryans back on the grill with his tight shorts. "Oh, there is definitely something you could do...and because you are on your knees already, how about you stop talking now and use your perfect mouth for something else".... 

Two hours later, they were both thoroughly satiated - in more ways than one - and went inside to snuggle onto the couch. "I had a great day today. The breakfast with our parents in the morning, and "-he turned around to face Ryan- a smug smile plastered on his face "the nice afternoon in our garden". He grinned and kissed him slightly on his lips. "Oh yeah?!" Ryan smiled the brightest smile and gave him a more passionate kiss. " I don´t wanna start to be soppy, but just so you know...you make me happy. In fact, i was never so happy and felt so complite in my whole life." Danny snuggled deeper into the couch and laid his face on Ryans chest, put his arms around him and answered happy: "yeah, same here".


End file.
